Dearest Helpless
by SkullBunnie
Summary: A very sad rape story that I switched to a one shot, for now.


**So I'm alive! I was off being distracted by something unimportant and childish (bjd)'s. I should be working on a more popular fan fic but this one's been bugging me. Some how my first attempt at it didn't sit well with me so I'm scrapping and re-writing it. I will finish the others I swear. I have to work in three hours though so I'm going to bed now. A warning this is much more graphic than the other version and completely different. **

I tremble, my shaky legs refuse to carry me any further so I stumble and fall to the wet ground. I am alone, the only idiot caught out in the rain. If only Ren were here, we used to play outside in all sorts of cold weather. Back when things were good between us the rain didn't bother me at all. I shiver and coil into myself confused as to how I ended up out here in the first place.

Ren and I hadn't spoken in weeks and every one was barking at me about it. Somehow they all made me feel as if the fight was all my fault. Ren's and my problems were caused by me. He was the perfect loving, supportive husband and I was a jealous bitch with a grudge. As if he hadn't known about my abandonment issues before he abandoned me numerous.

I didn't want to ask for his help in the first place, they forced me to. And the one time I gave in and begged for him to save me he abandoned me again. When Yasu and Takumi came over to yell at me today I ignored every word they had to say. It was Hachi's betrayal that made me run out of room 707. She answered the phone and had a cheery conversation with Ren. Berated and shamed me but spoke to him about baby names and a home cooked meal she'd prepare for him later.

Now I have no idea where I am. I am cold and I am drenched and I miss Ren.

"Ren," my voice quivers with the cold as I embrace my knees for warmth.

I'm too tired to run anymore. I suspect I had another one of my memory lapse episodes because it was late morning when I ran and now it must be past six. If I look up at the buildings I might find familiar surroundings. Nope but yes also. All these are empty warehouses. It's doubtful I found my way back to the warehouse district back where Ren and I used to live.

My brain fails to pick up the heavy footsteps coming my way until the owner looms over me. For a moment I confuse the man in torn jeans for Ren but the sick twisted smile on his shadowed face give him away. This man in not my lover. My body stumbles up to lean against the side of a building.

"Hey cutie, you look cold. Want me to warm you up?" He's disgusting, I feel ashamed to have ever mistaken his shadow for Ren.

"My husband wouldn't like that very much." I shove passed him wincing when our shoulders knock each other.

"He ain't here," Before I have time to comprehend what's happening I am thrown down to the sidewalk. My hands scrape the cracked cement and my head smacks against it. "Is he?"

He hurls me up against a building and tears my shirt open. Ren bought me this outfit, pissed off at it being ruined I shove the man off and bring up my foot to connect with his groin. This would be where I should run but the man latches in to my foot.

"Little bitch!" He yells yanking me down causing me to hit my head again.

I black out long enough for him to climb on top of me and pin my hands above my head. Opening my eyes just as he slips his hands in my panties and I scream.

"Shut up." He releases my arms and sits up to shove his dick into my mouth. Stupid mistake. I bite down as hard as I can and he falls over holding himself.

Rolling over it hurts to push myself up. The world around me spins and I fall back down. I should've staid in room 707 with Hachi. Any amount of Yasu scolding me would be better than the boot to the gut the man gives me. Still cupping himself with one hand he grips my hair with his other and pushes my face in to the ground.

"Before I just thought you were a hot piece of ass and I was gonna play with you. I was intending to be nice about it and leave you unharmed but now I'm planning to make you hurt. Just to spite you and ruin you for that husband of yours I'll make you suffer for my pleasure." It's a promise I know he'll keep. Another blow to my stomach and I nearly pass out again but I still feel it when he rips my underwear and shoves himself inside of me. He must be in pain from my attacks because he pauses once he's in.

Kicking and bucking my hips I try to force him out. I scream and drag my nails across his face hating the weak feeling crawling inside of me.

"Ren!" He doesn't stop but he seizes my arms above my head again. His legs pin mine to the concrete. "Ren!" All I can do now is cry as he begins to thrust hard. It felt dirty and disgraceful to be outside and so exposed to a man who wasn't Ren. Bits and pieces of sidewalk cutting into my back and tears streaking down my face. "Ren."

"Nana!" An illusion, an angel sent to save me.

"Ren!" I call back to the beautiful voice.

"Nana, where are you?"

"Shut up!" The man shouts obviously to stupid to know he's seconds away from being murdered. He cuts me with a knife I hadn't noticed before. "You will only bring my pain for yourself if you keep up all that screaming."

"Ren," I don't give a damn if he hurts me more, Ren is coming for me. Ren will save me.

"Ren? Your husband? What man wants a used up dirty girl like you? Out here giving yourself to another man. You're disgust..." He has no time to finish his insults as Ren reaches us.

Ren takes only a second to assess the situation before he snaps. He has his hands around the mans neck and is repeatedly slamming his head into the curb. Gurgling noises and choked pleads for his life are his last words.

Overjoyed by his presence I can relax. My eyelids droop heavy over my sore eyes. Ren came for me. I can't help the aching exhaustion that takes over me.

"Nana," Ren shakes me snapping me awake.

"Ren you came." Instantly my body curls into him.

He holds me tight smearing blood in my hair and down my back. "Let's get you to a hospital," he says lifting me up.

Shaking my head I croak, "no I wanna go home. Please can we just go home." He finally takes in our location before nodding.

"Yeah baby, I'll take you home." Cupping my face he kisses my cheek. "Don't cry, I've got you. You're safe now."

**I have no excuses for my unhappy stories. **


End file.
